


破处

by tufff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 双性，舔处女膜，肏宫口，中出以上都有，接受不了请快点×放飞自我岩及互相破处，两个人都是第一次肉文请勿当真/考虑现实
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 52





	破处

岩泉一一直知道及川的身体和自己有些不一样。

但是他从来没想过是……是这样的。

及川掀起自己宽大的睡衣，他下身什么都没有穿，干净的性器垂在腿间，那朵本应属于女人的花穴就缀在下方，在空气中花瓣紧闭着，遮住了大部分春光。

只是光这样被岩泉看着，他那处就渐渐兴奋了，性器半硬着，花穴也逐渐湿润。

“小岩，摸摸我。”及川坐在床上邀请自己的幼驯染。

岩泉像被蛊惑了一样，伸出一只手碰了碰那含羞待放的花穴，那没被其他人造访过的小穴明显瑟缩了一下，半是害怕半是期待地等着岩泉的疼爱。

岩泉也是第一次这样观察一朵本应在女人腿间的小花，他之前偶尔从黄片和色情杂志上看到过这个部位。然而及川彻腿间的那朵和他看过的都不一样，也许因为它只是一朵少年腿间残缺不全的花穴，因此显得特别小，柔弱而娇嫩。

它就像是及川彻这个强大而控场的青城队主将身上唯一一个具现化的弱点，在他精壮而健美的身躯上既违和又顺理成章。正因为它不正常，并且弱小，在及川彻的身上才显得更加惹人怜爱。而现在，及川正温顺地对着自己展示他身上最脆弱的这处小穴，让岩泉的征服欲得到了莫大的满足。

岩泉轻轻拨开外面粉嫩的花唇，里面水光莹莹，在岩泉的注视下从不断张翕的穴口一点点流出了更多透明液体。

明明是及川在受着侵犯，岩泉的脸却比他还红。岩泉小心翼翼地探入一根手指，及川的花穴马上受惊似的将那根手指夹得紧紧的。

及川发出一声，岩泉之前从未听到过的，绵软又甜腻的惊叫，让他的心也被及川拉长的喘气尾音撩得痒痒的。及川扯住了岩泉的T恤末部，他密长的睫毛仿佛受惊的蝶羽，正不停扇动着。然而哪怕他似乎整个人对接下来将要发生的未知的一切担心极了，及川还是将信赖的目光投向岩泉，保持着镇定扯出一个一如既往的招摇笑容，对岩泉说：“小岩要对我的第一次温柔点。”

真是个傻笑，岩泉心里吐槽着，脸上却更红了，手上的动作也更加轻柔，闷闷地“嗯”了一声回答。

岩泉把手指在里面转了转，不出意料地收获了及川的一阵娇喘，只是那声音时断时续，他将目光移到及川的脸上，及川正咬着下唇，微蹙着眉，不知道自己是否应该发出叫声。

出乎意料的，纯情的及川彻。

这太不妙了，岩泉感觉到自己那处一下子完全勃起了。

他怜惜的舔了舔被及川自己咬的红肿的唇，示意他别再咬自己：“你可以叫出来，我喜欢听。”

两个红着脸的人面面相觑，岩泉一先受不住移开了眼神，继续低着头探索及川的花穴。及川轻笑了一下，发出甘美的娇吟：“小岩……嗯啊……”

岩泉的红晕窜上了耳朵，他突然觉得这个决定会让自己以后后悔。

他的手指试着往更深处入侵，却遇到了一层阻碍。及川的声音突然变调，岩泉愣了一下，用指腹温柔地摩挲着那层阻碍，问道：“这是……处女膜吗？”

“啊……好奇怪，小岩，不要摸了。”明明嘴上说着不要，及川的腿却夹住了岩泉的手，分明就是想要幼驯染继续。

岩泉在及川腰下垫了两个枕头，示意他靠在上面，自己则俯身压了上去，分开及川的双腿。

及川环着手把自己修长的双腿折叠抱起，露出大半个屁股。岩泉刚抽出手，那小穴就饥渴地缩紧了一下，花唇又半闭着，花穴在淫液的滋润下反着光，突显出一种未经人事的诱人气息。

岩泉在室内的日光灯下将小穴撑开，象征着纯洁处子的那片脆弱粘膜便这样暴露了出来。那处和内壁是一样的深粉色，被强行撑开显然让及川羞耻极了，花穴在岩泉的眼下不断张合着。及川用脚掌踢了踢岩泉的肩头，抗议岩泉的动作。

但岩泉不止于此，他示意让及川保持动作，俯下身靠近了那处花穴。那距离太近了，及川甚至能用花穴感受到岩泉火热的喘息。

“小岩？”带着一点点不安，及川紧张得脚趾都染上了绯色。

“啊❤”

岩泉竟然将舌头伸进了他的花穴。及川控制不住地淫叫，滑腻的舌头在本应不属于他的花穴里进出着。

感觉，好奇怪……

及川受不住地绞紧了内壁，岩泉在舔他那里……他甚至能感受到岩泉的舌苔刮过自己的内壁。花穴被刺激地涌出了一股股淫液，一半流入了正靠着他穴口的岩泉的嘴，一部分流出了穴口将他的大腿内侧打的一片湿润。

岩泉一边亲吻着他心爱人的花唇，一边将自己的舌头伸入了更深处。他想舔及川那处脆弱的粘膜，想听他压抑不住的淫叫，甚至想将他完全打破。

他将舌头抵在那层膜上，来回舔舐着，品尝到了及川甘甜而粘腻的淫水。岩泉能感受到及川在自己唇下颤抖着，他那层膜也似乎只要稍一用力就会被捅破，这个时候的及川整个人脆弱到不可思议。

但这么脆弱的及川是独属于岩泉一人的。这让岩泉的动作充满了爱怜，他的这朵小花，他放浪的叫声，他在床上的情态，都从来没有任何其他人染指过。这让岩泉的心里充满了爱意与满足。

“阿一，会被舔破的，那里……”及川又羞耻又害怕，但更多的是瘙痒，尽管说着害怕被岩泉舔破，但却希望被自己的身上人彻底占有。他的十个圆润精致的脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，透着可爱的粉色。

岩泉抬起了头，决定先放过那层可怜的薄膜，他将牙齿顶在小小的花唇上，将它含在嘴里厮磨。又痛又爽的快感占据了及川的大脑，他甚至觉得自己现在像一只发情的雌兽，全身上下只剩下花穴处的快感在不断涌来。

及川不自觉地抬起了腰，空虚的小穴乞求更深的疼爱，放浪地叫着：“小岩，舔舔那里嘛。”

岩泉没有回应，只是埋头苦干，顺从着及川的要求，又用舌头摩挲着那层柔软甜美的薄膜。口是心非的娇气骚货，岩泉想着，被舔的时候怕破，痒了却又求着自己舔他。及川被刺激得大叫，处女膜被玩弄的物理快感与心理快感都冲击着他的防线，薄膜与内壁都不由自已地痉挛着，直到终于从穴心深处喷出了大量淫液，把岩泉喷了满嘴。

经历了高潮后的及川彻底瘫软在床上，幸亏岩泉之前在他身下垫了两个枕头让他靠着。他整个人像刚刚从蒸笼里被拿出来的流沙包一样冒着热气又可口，只是透着粉色，而那流沙包也漏了馅，喷出的淫水沾湿了床单。

岩泉抬起头，他的唇都被及川的体液润湿了。及川伸出一条长腿，将岩泉压向了自己。两人面对面看着彼此，及川的唇轻柔地吻上岩泉的，舔着岩泉的唇瓣，像是要帮他舔干净嘴巴，或者将他的唇润得更湿。

绵长的一吻过后，两人都对着喘息。及川再次抱住自己的腿，双手掰开了花穴，向岩泉展示着他刚刚被疼爱过的那处黏膜，放浪地求欢：“想要小岩的肉棒帮及川大人破处❤”

岩泉将自己早已蓄势待发的肉棒扶着顶在穴口，在花唇间摩擦了一会，直到整根性器都被淫液沾得又湿又滑。及川敏感的花唇被肉棒碾过，身体随着肉棒的上下滑动轻颤。

及川的花穴实在是小极了，这也许是他身为男性却多长了一朵花的代价。岩泉之前只是伸入舌头就在甬道里举步维艰，但又被任性地要求要用性器直接破处，岩泉有些为难，最终只是轻柔地亲了亲及川的耳垂，在他耳边说到：“可能会痛，你抓着我。”让及川的双手抱住自己的背。

岩泉粗壮的性器直接插入那个小的可怜的阴道里，剖开及川体内紧致而柔软的内壁。只刚刚被插入了顶端，及川觉得自己似乎整个人被那粗大的楔子似的硬物劈成了两半，下身要撕裂似的痛，他本来就是个哭包，这下眼泪更是一滴一滴地雨一样往下掉，手敲着岩泉的背，喊道：“不要了，不做了，快出去。”

岩泉本就在忍耐边缘，性器都已经快抵上了那层膜，又被这个娇气包闹腾，他额上青筋直跳着，只恨不得干脆不管不顾地直接肏弄进去。

但不行。他也不忍心。

他维持着性器尴尬的不上不下的深度，将及川掉出的眼泪一颗颗舔掉，直到及川慢慢适应了花穴里的性器，打着嗝儿愣愣地看着他。

“笨蛋彻，我要动了。”

他双手捏着及川劲瘦的腰，将自己整个性器送了进去，将那层脆弱又可怜的薄膜彻底捅破，从此及川彻便成为他一个人的女人。

被小岩的肉棒捅到最里面了……及川的大脑仿佛也停滞了，彻底被岩泉入侵了，只是下身却还记得不断吞吐着侵犯自己的性器。

“小岩的肉棒好粗❤”

岩泉的肉棒不断蹂躏着花穴，向内顶着，企图占领到及川的最深处。及川的花穴紧紧地包裹着他，几乎让他喘不过气来。岩泉恨不得将整个性器顶入一样冲撞着小穴的内壁，及川的处子血与淫液混合着沾湿了两人的连接处，随着抽插穴口也堆积起了一层湿润泥泞的体液与泡沫。

及川整个人的思绪也被分割成两半，一半还在刚才被破处的剧痛下蜷缩颤抖着，另一半却已经迫不及待地接纳着造成剧痛的粗大肉棒，摇晃着屁股祈求更多的疼爱。这也许是天性淫荡，但及川在岩泉面前向来不喜欢遮掩自己，他愿意将这副淫荡的样子展示在岩泉面前。

岩泉下身保持着凶猛的冲撞，手上还温柔地玩弄着及川的胸。也许是双性的原因，及川的乳晕比一般人大一些，上面缀着还没人抚慰便已不甘寂寞硬挺的乳珠。他的乳头看着也比其他人大一点，岩泉想起有时练习，及川的衣服被汗湿透了，岩泉隔着衣服便能看清他因为激烈运动而立起的乳头和饱满的胸肌。他甚至想过应该让及川穿上胸衣，这样就不会被其他人看见。

但这显然不现实，不过下次两个人在一起的时候，也许可以……

及川彻的乳晕似乎被吸得更大了些，连乳头也被岩泉舔舐得红润肿大，他已经被岩泉的肉棒彻底征服了，满心满眼地求着幼驯染好好疼爱他，挺起胸部乞求着爱怜。

岩泉下半身的动作不停，他的性器还在花穴里不断地胀大，及川开始害怕自己会被自家幼驯染的性器撑爆。他伸出手摸了摸穴口处性器与花穴间的连接部位，自己的小穴被完全撑满了……原本粉嫩干净的花唇无力地贴着进出的肉棒，已经完全被自己的淫水打脏了，又被无情抽插的粗壮硬物蹂躏得一片红肿。

随着岩泉一个冲刺，小穴深处似乎什么被撞到了，受惊似的抽搐着，内壁缠绕着岩泉的性器。岩泉试着再向那处捣弄，及川发出一声甜腻的尖叫：“小岩，太深了……”

岩泉似乎意识到了什么，发疯一样地朝那处肏弄，及川也有子宫吗，那么，只要把精液注入这最深处，及川就会怀孕是吗？

宫壁被不断摩擦的快感对于及川这个今天刚刚被破处的少年太过了，他觉得自己最深处似乎有什么就要被破开，而自己还远远没有做好准备。

岩泉不断顶撞着那处宫口，直到花心深处被剖开一个小缝，他用硕大的头部狠狠地研磨着那里，完全不顾已经到达了极限的小穴。及川的花穴此时已经沦落为了被岩泉发泄性欲的肉便器，但那处仍然尽职尽责地吸吮包裹着岩泉的肉棒，及川的腿也紧紧地缠绕在岩泉腰上。心甘情愿被自家幼驯染肏死在床上：“阿一……好喜欢阿一的肉棒……”

岩泉简直是要被及川吸死在这诱人紧致的花穴里了，他不断地顶着花心深处，甚至希望将自己的两个囊袋也肏进小穴里，终于，滚烫的龟头抵在娇嫩的宫口上，准备射精。

及川像是突然意识到什么，又开始抗拒着：“阿一……不要射进来，我不想怀孕……”一想到自己可能才被破处就怀上岩泉的孩子，及川的双眼又委屈得红了。

然而“怀孕”这两个字刺激到了岩泉，没错，让自己身下的及川怀孕，让他完完全全成为自己的妻子，这正是岩泉想要的。他将那足有近20cm长的性器完全塞入及川可怜的小穴里，抵着之前从未被造访过的宫口，爆发出了自己的初精。

及川被岩泉蓄积许久的精液灌满了，肚子胀起。他失着神摸了摸那鼓起的肚子，那处还在不断被射入着，岩泉的射精过程令人惊讶地很长，眼泪还积在眼眶，哭诉道：“阿一不听我的话。”

及川简直就像被他肏傻了，连称呼都回到了小时候还没上学前的称呼。岩泉等待着一股一股的精液全部注入及川的花穴深处，直到快10分钟后，他才有些愧疚地拔出了性器，亲了亲他泛红的眼角。

没了肉棒堵塞，精液混着及川的淫水都争先恐后地从小穴流了出来。及川却又不高兴了，他嘴撅的朝天高：“阿一的东西都流出来了，明明都是我的。”

岩泉实在是无法，又扶着重新硬起来的性器插入堵住他的穴口，弹了弹及川的额头：“堵住了，笨蛋彻，快睡觉。”

“我想吃阿一的精液，可是吃了这么多，一定会怀孕的呜呜呜。”及川捂着自己被灌得凸起的肚子，在岩泉身上蹭来蹭去。

“别怕，会没事的。”岩泉用结实坚厚的臂膀环过及川鼓着的小肚子，让他在自己怀里睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 会没事的指作者用神奇的魔法让及川被岩岩内射多少次都不会怀孕（bu


End file.
